<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and in a world without you, i'll dream of you by vampkomori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933694">and in a world without you, i'll dream of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampkomori/pseuds/vampkomori'>vampkomori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Parallel Universes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampkomori/pseuds/vampkomori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua jumps to a parallel world, and finds a version of himself that's quite unlike any of the other ones he's met thus far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanekoma Sanae &amp; Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and in a world without you, i'll dream of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re different.”</p><p>Tearing his view away from Shibuya's skyline, Joshua turns to look behind him, only to make eye contact with none other than himself.</p><p>Well, it’s not like that’s the first time something like this has happened. </p><p>“I’m sure we know better than anyone that there is no ‘norm’ to deviate from to make us ‘different’ from anything, as you say.”</p><p>The other grumbles at that response. “You know exactly what I mean,” he scoffs, noticeably keeping himself at a distance. “Your vibe—it’s much higher than it’s supposed to be.”</p><p>“Once again, it’s not ‘supposed to be’ anyth—”</p><p>“<i>Once again</i>, you know what I mean,” he cuts off, short on patience. “What’s the story behind your parallel world?”</p><p>A bit short-tempered, that one. “My, not even five minutes into your arrival and you start an interrogation. Ever heard of manners?” The other doesn’t seem to care much for basic decency, instead looking like he’s about to pop a blood vessel. “Apparently not. I’m not exactly one for stories, so how about you ask some questions and we’ll see if I answer them, hm?”</p><p>“You’re insufferable.”</p><p>Joshua giggles at that. “That didn’t sound like a question, visitor.”</p><p>He didn’t seem to like that response much, either. It’s been a while since this Shibuya’s had an otherworldly guest, he almost forgot how easy it was to mess with other versions of himself, so he can’t help himself. Well, that, and the fact that he isn’t in much of a sharing mood. </p><p>The visitor joins him on the edge of the roof, but there’s still quite a bit of distance between them. “Why is your frequency so high?” the other inquires. “I was barely able to pick it up.”</p><p>Going straight to the heart of the matter, he wouldn’t expect any less of himself. “Why indeed? Any guesses, dear guest?”</p><p>“That’s not what you—” he stops himself, probably realizing that that’s not an endeavor worth pursuing. Instead, he leans back and sighs. “Is it that difficult for you to be straightforward?”</p><p>The pot calling the kettle black, hm? Well, he can’t blame him for thinking that way. Although he’s no longer as needlessly cryptic as he used to be, he does fall back into the habit when it comes to talking to other versions of himself. Something about setting off his other selves’ short fuse is just irresistible to him. </p><p>That, and the fact that he doesn't have much in the way of entertainment nowadays.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’m an Angel.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Joshua doesn’t need to look at his guest to know what expression he’s making. Typically, he avoids the question long enough for his guests to drop the issue. They never stay long, so why not bless them with ignorance?</p><p>His current visitor hasn’t replied yet, so he chances a glance at him. He’s looking down at the busy street below him—the bustling crowd looking like nothing more than a colony of ants. </p><p>It’s always been his favourite view of the city. </p><p>“What about Mr. H?”</p><p>Taken aback by the question, he also laughs to himself at the predictability of it. Of course he’d worry about his best friend first. “What about him?”</p><p>The other is outright glaring at him now, previous distress forgotten, and instead replaced by anger and worry for the state of his friend. Or rather, another version of his friend. </p><p>Joshua chooses to indulge him. “Things went a little differently in this world, as you can tell.”</p><p>“How long has it been? Is he—”</p><p>“You can cross space but you can't cross time,” he starts. “If you're worried about your own friend, I can assure you this kind of fate doesn’t await him.”</p><p>Well, it could. He doesn’t know what direction his visitor’s parallel world had taken, but he had a feeling that bringing up the possibility would be of little help to alleviate his counterpart's worries. </p><p>He’s never been one for comfort. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>A loathsome question. So broad, yet such pointed intent. Where would he even start? He’d rather start nowhere, preferring to leave the past in the past and move on to brighter—well, maybe not brighter— pastures. </p><p>It’s not anyone’s but his burden to bear. </p><p>“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to, Composer.”</p><p>“How presumptuous to assume I don’t want the answer,” his visitor sneers. “I thought a Producer is supposed to respond to any request a Composer gives him?”</p><p>He smiles softly at that. “You could say I’m a little rebellious.”</p><p>He’s learned from the best, after all. </p><p>The two of them remain quiet for a while after that, his visitor likely ruminating on the things he’s <i>unfortunately</i> learned about this world—and comparing them to his own. Is he looking at him with pity? Joshua wonders. Does he count himself lucky, leaving this world with a newfound appreciation for his own?</p><p>Something about the thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p>“My chauffeur should be arriving soon.”</p><p>He hums in response. It was easy to forget how difficult jumping between worlds was for anyone who wasn’t an Angel. When was the last time his vibe dipped too low and he had to be retrieved by—</p><p>Well, too long ago to remember, he supposes. </p><p>Before the other could say anything else, Joshua got up. “I must be going on my merry way about now.” It’s true, he’s wasted more than enough time looking at the city and entertaining his counterparts innumerable inquiries. It’s out of politeness that he hasn’t left earlier. “I have quite a few requests to catch up on.”</p><p>“Is that what you’re doing now? Pretend he never existed?”</p><p>He bites the inside of his cheek. “You’re hardly one to lecture me,” he counters. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready? I’m sure you’re elated to be leaving this place.”</p><p>His visitor has an unreadable expression on his face. Ironic, considering it’s his own, and he figured he should know which expressions his face is capable of making.</p><p>“I thought you said it yourself,” the other starts. “There's no ‘norm’ to deviate from, nothing to make a parallel world better or worse than any other.”</p><p>Touché. </p><p>Seems as though this version of him is a lot better at comfort than he is. The realization stirred something inside him and he's not sure if he liked what it said about himself.</p><p>At that moment, he could feel his world’s barrier stir, and he took that as his cue to leave. Stretching his wings, he shoots a knowing grin at his dear guest and then leaps into the sky and quickly flies out of sight.</p><p>The visitor remained unimpressed, but let his gaze linger on the sky for a bit longer. </p><p>Behind him, Sanae Hanekoma arrives with an exasperated look on his face. “J, you can’t keep doing this.”</p><p>He turns to look at his friend and grins mischievously. “Then why give us the ability to? Don’t be such a killjoy, Sanae.”</p><p>Getting up from the edge off the roof, he walks over to his friend and grabs his hand.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s go home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>definitely wrote this with the idea that producer!joshua is the joshua from dream drop distance, but it could also just be any random parallel version of him</p><p>i love the many, many small implications that Something happened in their shibuya thats quite unlike what happened in the original. sho and def märch are in flick rush and they mention reapers but hanekoma is mysteriously absent, save for his mural at the fountain plaza, and joshua with a sudden pair of fluffy feathery wings? yea. </p><p>ddd joshua makes me so sad. im gonna rewatch traverse towns cutscenes in ddd again so i can be more sad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>